


A sweet Christmas holiday

by AppendSweets



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, Sins universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppendSweets/pseuds/AppendSweets
Summary: It's just an OC/OC thing I wrote for a friend, honestly. Oneshot.





	A sweet Christmas holiday

Pestilence had prepared everything for Christmas weeks ago, while Wrath was gone for a day. It was amazing that he didn't find it during those weeks beforehand, since it was in a big case and it.. It was vodka. She didn't know if he liked wine a lot like her, so she got him vodka! Plus, it was also helped by his sister to what she could get him. Sigrid saves the day, again. The case was wrapped by zip ties, though.. Just to try and give him a challenge! Probably mean, too..

That wasn't the important thing. Pestilence wanted to say a few things to Tyr, her love, beforehand. She had wanted to multiple times before, but didn't have enough courage to. Plus, he might just blow it off.. Like as if it was nothing. Which he has done to her before in the past! It hurt, too..

Focus, Dia! Focus on what you need to. Like what you're supposed to wear and say! And not look like a mess doing so. She needed to be calm, or else he would know that something is wrong. But that isn't the point! He would be coming home soon from the sins house, from doing Christmas there. She forced him to go, mainly for this. But also for he could spend time with them. Even if he said that he wanted to, and cursed them. 

Putting those thoughts aside, Pestilence started to get ready for him to arrive home. She had requested in advance too, that the other horsemen went somewhere else for a bit. They all didn't like the idea at first, but she did things for them to make up for it. One of them was absolutely insane for her to do, but Dia did it. For Wars happiness. Either way, she got up from the bed she was sitting on, and got out a dress. Red, sparkly. Went down to her knees, and it didn't have any sleeves. Something she would never wear in a million years, or so she thought, until one of her friends convinced her to.

“This is embarrassing.. So sparkly and bright.. It makes me look like a star, and I'm not close to that at all. But, he might like it, since it's different.. It also shows off my body, too! He might like the sex appeal,since I really never have any.. He does like my personality more than my looks, though..”

Going between confidence and self depriving, Dia put on the dress. Should she wear shorts on underneath? Probably not, since she is not going to go anywhere today. If she did, then yeah, she would. Plus the shorts might get ruined if she wears it.. The same situation was the same for the dress, too! She went with it, though.

Luckily, Dia got to finish getting dressed by the time Tyr got back, hearing him saying that he was back. She quickly met up with him in the front room, smiling. His reaction was good from what she was wearing, which made her happy. He complimented her as well, and she returned it in thanks.

“I'll get some wine for you, so sit down! Relax. Did the thing at the sins house go well?”

The female listened to his talking about the different things that had happened, and how a fight almost broke out between Sloth and Lust. Normal, normal. Plus him talking about Gluttony made her heart warm, since Dia saw her as a precious person. So cute, so cute. 

“I'm glad things went normal, then!”

Once the drinks were placed on the table in front of the two, and she sat down next to him, the two sat in silence for a few seconds. Dia rested her head onto Wraths shoulder, liking it. Of course, her head was rubbed from it, but that was normal. 

Dia finally spoke what she wanted to, staying there next to him.

☆

“Hey. I know it's Christmas, but I've had a few things on my mind lately.”

She spoke in a soft voice, loud enough though that he could hear it, smiling.

“Since we met, you really have always been there for me, haven't you..? You accepted me so easily, and before I knew it.. I had fallen for you. I remember the day like as if it was yesterday.”

A pause. Nothing came from Tyr, so she kept talking.

“It was a day in the fall, and I had woken up in the morning with the emotional pain in my heart from my feelings that it hurt to move. But yet, you were there with me.. That day also, you didn't require me to wear the maid dress. Which really never happened before, so it was nice. It was a bit cold outside, but nice enough to rake the leaves into piles..”

Another pause, this one longer.

“You probably don't remember that day at all, but yet.. It seems like the day was normal to you, for me though, all I was thinking about you. You, you, you. How kind you are, how you accepted me so easily, and a lot more.. I really do love you, a lot.. And yet, your love is all I need to get through everyday. I don't need liquor, or presents on days like these. Just you.”

A final pause, she was a bit out of breath from all this talking. Dia never really spoke this much.

“I love you, Tyr.”

Before she knew it, the two were kissing. What a sweet Christmas..


End file.
